Second Star To The Right
by Miss. Anonymous X
Summary: Peter in due to be passed on to Charlotte by Margaret but Charlotte is different to her Great-Grandmother, Grandmother and her own mother. She truly doesn't want to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

ONCE on a queer starry night, a nursery window was wide open, welcoming the mid-March breeze blow through it and into the nursery. The mother, Margaret of the child pulled a long white night gown over her daughter's head of tight brown curls. It was the nurse's day off and so, it was her duty to make sure Charlotte was to sleep. But Charlotte's eyes twinkled, not an ounce of sleepiness in the gray-blue gems. She was a darling little creature like her great-grandmother was, and her grandmother and her own mother was.

Margaret tucked her daughter into her bed, pulling the covers of her child with certain tenderness as if it was some sort of a farewell. She retreated back to the rocking chair beside the dancing flames behind the mantle of the fireplace, looking wearily at the open window. Slowly as she relaxed into her chair, she pulled out her sewing and began sewing with the light from the fire. It was barely a light but it would do.

After a few patched up stockings, a leaf-green clothed boy flew through the window, his face poised in a happy half-grin smile. The mother stood up from her seat, putting away the sewing. 'It seems I need to pass Never land on now, Peter," said Margaret first. Peter was used to being passed on, Wendy to Jane, Jane to Margaret, Margaret now to Charlotte but he never went through the evening with his eyes quite dry.

'You promised… not to grow… up,' he finally stated.

'You should know, Peter. Some of us do grow up, even if we'd rather not. You know that.'

At Margaret's reply, Peter's eyes began to moist as he turned away. He never cried. Soon the single tear turned to more, those turning to heaving sobs. Charlotte sat up in bed, startled by the crying quite near to her bed.

'Boy,' she said, 'why are you crying?'

Peter rose from the floor, wiping his cheeks with his wrist and bowed to her. Silently, Charlotte bowed back from her seat on her bed.

'Hallo,' he said.

'Hallo,' she said.

'My name is Peter Pan.'

'My name is Charlotte Carmichael.'

'I came to take my mother,' he explained, 'to Never land.'

'She is my mother as well.'

Silently, Margaret slipped out of the nursery to gather a few things. When she returned, only minutes later, she found her daughter flying around the room, her arms outstretched and Peter perched at the windowsill, crowing his glorious crow of his. Her face felt pale to hear that crow, bringing back so many old memories.

Charlotte watched her mother curiously. She hadn't seen her mother so still and silent before. Her cardigan was over her mother arm and slowly her mummy approached her and helped her put it on.

'Good bye, Peter.' she said finally. She pressed a kiss onto Charlotte's forehead, wrapping her arms tightly around the chest of her child. Soon, Margaret let go of Charlotte. Slowly she flew over to the window, stood upon the windowsill and bid her mother goodbye.

'Are we really going to fly there, Peter?' she asked so curiously, that Peter was becoming found of the look.

'Of course.' He replied a little impatiently, he had done it so many times before, 'second star to the right-'

'-Straight on till morning.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet, Peter?" a sleepy Charlotte asked. But she didn't need an answer, she rubbed her eye to see more clearly and _saw_ her answer. Millions and millions of golden arrows were flying past her as Peter pulled her down to a dive into Never land. She couldn't hold in her happiness to see the beautiful island finally after years and years of dreams of hearing that wonderful crow of his outside her nursery window.

The two swooped and flew around the tall trees around the forest, around each tepee at the Redskins camp and skimming the water's surface at Mermaid Lagoon. The eventually land on the bank of Mermaid Lagoon, their hair tangled and windswept from the fast flying, not even close to a acceptable look for meeting new _people._

"Welcome to Mermaid Lagoon!" Peter cried, trying to be grand through the excitement of introducing another lady to the mermaids. He pulled Charlotte by hand to the edge of the water, so close that they could feel the cool clear water splashing the toes.

Almost immediately, three beautiful mermaids leaped out of the water gracefully to seat on the rock nearby. With a grin, Peter pulled Charlotte toward them with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Who's your new mother, Peter?" asked the first mermaid, her blue eyes shiny as sapphires and hair golden as sovereigns.

"This is Charlotte, Alana, Aurora and Ara," he replied introducing each other. The mermaids burst into a fit of loud whispering, but it was rather inaudible to Charlotte as the three as whispered between themselves all at once. Charlotte waited a moment before talking once herself.

"I do think your names are quite pretty, Alana Aurora and Ara. I wish I had such names like yours," she said modestly, looking at them below her long eyelashes. Alana, Aurora and Ara stoped whispering at once to stare at Charlotte curiously. Alana, the softest one of all three, spoke first. "Yours is, well, pretty as well… Charlotte." Then they whispered into each others ear for a moment this time as quiet as possible, unlike before.

"I hope you and Peter visit Mermaid Lagoon again soon, Charlotte," Aurora told Charlotte, the one with a lovely red hair with the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"Yes, do come back soon," Ara agreed, flipping her long black hair that reached the ends of her tail. Charlotte just smiled and promised to come back soon. For the rest of the day, well, lets just say that played and swam in the mermaid lagoon, playing tip with the mermaids and spotting the mermaids' palace underneath the water.

Later, she and Peter flew to the tree house in the fairy tree, and sat quite comfortably on the large sofa that Peter had made out of a bear skin. Peter looked at Charlotte quite curiously as she closed her eyes for a moment to take in everything around her. He was confused. How had Charlotte befriended the mermaids so quickly? All the ladies her had brought to Never land had absolutely despised the mermaids for their hateful behaviour and insults they gave to each lady. A little thought bubble seemed to pop up in Peter's mind, maybe this lady was different, different from all the other mothers he had.


End file.
